


Family Man

by TheRealJeanGenie



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Baby Ben Solo, F/M, Family Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:48:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26067496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRealJeanGenie/pseuds/TheRealJeanGenie
Summary: "You know, I noticed that you don’t like Chandrila. That you’re getting bored and you can’t wait to leave."
Relationships: Ben Solo & Han Solo, Leia Organa & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Leia Organa/Han Solo
Kudos: 19





	Family Man

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [L'uomo di casa](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20538395) by [TheRealJeanGenie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRealJeanGenie/pseuds/TheRealJeanGenie). 



> Written for the Drabblethon of We Are Out Of Prompt.  
> Prompt: A helps B to settle into a new city.

It’s not that he doesn’t like Chandrila.

Who wouldn’t like it? Buildings, clean streets, crystal clear sky. Just the kind of things that...

"Are you ready?" Leia asks while he drives away the room droid who pretends to make him wear a stylish jacket.

"Almost", Han answers, admiring her. His wife doesn’t often don the red color. She says it tastes too much of Empire. But she broke the rule that night, and she’s beautiful.

Han undoes his shirt collar. He almost wants to ask her to stay at home and spend time more pleasantly than the umpteenth party between moldy and chatty senators who congratulate each other for having defeated Palpatine, although few of them have actually done something concrete.

But it’s Leia who makes the decisions when they’re on Chandrila, whether it’s a bill in the Senate or the amount of vegetables in Ben’s food.

"I want him to grew up tall and strong" she repeats every time she removes the plate from the robotic hands of the nanny and tries to feed the terrible brat they have generated, with the result of finding herself covered with mush. "I don’t want him to spend his life waiting for an inch increase that’s never gonna be there, like I did."

Han once tried to tell her that Ben definitely took after him, so he will never have any kind of problem with inches, but he found himself with a bowl of fruit puree on his head and the kind invitation not to repeat obscenity in the presence of the infant.

By the way, Ben’s always a great excuse when Han wants to slip out. Even that night he would like to tell Leia that it is not the case they go out. That His Highness, the prince of night crying, might wake up and cry if he doesn’t find them there. That he saw Ben nervous, that maybe he’s not feeling well and has some fever lines.

But Ben decided to row against him and get a nice, deep and quiet sleep, as well as being as fresh as a rose.

Then Han sighs, takes Leia’s coat and enters with her into the turbolift that takes them to the terrace where the latest model of speeder, fresh of purchase and painting, awaits them.

"I’ll drive, if you don’t mind," says Leia, putting herself in charge.

_Of course I mind, honey_ , Han would like to answer, but he keeps quiet. If he has to test his endurance in the next three hours that await him and that will see him interact with boring and hypocritical people, it is better to start immediately pretending everything is fine. 

And by the way, Leia’s not a bad pilot for a princess and a politician.

"You know, I noticed that you don’t like Chandrila. That you’re getting bored and you can’t wait to leave" Leia says all of a sudden and he wants to deny it. But she is right.

He’d really like to take the Falcon and go away for a while. What’s holding him back is just his royal, legitimate spouse and the screaming offspring who, okay, it’s time to admit it, reduces his heart to a pile of sweet jelly every time he looks at him.

"But it’s my fault. I shouldn’t have you hanging around people you don’t like," she continues and he nods severely. It’s not often that Leia takes the fall for something.

"I think you took a wrong turn, honey," he points out as the bright center of Hanna City moves away and the speeder slips into an alley.

"I don’t think so," says Leia, parking in front of a pub.

And Han knows the smell. Because it’s the smell that every dive has. Smoke, alcohol, substandard humanity. The one he likes and has known since he walked the streets of Corellia.

"I want to play sabacc," Leia says getting off and heading to the lobby. "To get drunk and remember some glorious battle. Chandrila has slums, too, you know?"

“I see." Han smiles.

Maybe he can really start to feel at home. He opens the door of the pub and a loud music, totally out of tune, wraps them together with the hot and stale air. He’s hungry, he’s thirsty and everything looks perfect. _Except for one detail_ , he reflects, offering his arm to his wife. "But next time we’ll bring Ben too."


End file.
